Broken Destinies
by TheMightyNyx
Summary: Three years after the war with Gaia, Percy has nothing left. His friends and family have all moved on and left him behind. Seeing this Chaos gives Percy the chance to go back to when it all started and do it all over again with Chaos' blessing. Will his Destiny break him, or will he break it?


**A/N: This is my first time attempting to write any kind of story so constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. **

**Broken Destinies**

**(Third Person POV)**

Percy looked around at the room he was standing in, the walls were a deep solid black and he could see stars and galaxies slowly drifting across them. The floor which was pure white was almost hard to look at against the black walls. There were shadows in every corner of the room and thinking about it, Percy couldn't see any light sources that would be able to cast said shadows but decided it was probably better to leave that train of thought for later. In the middle of the room towards the back there was a single throne, the throne itself was rather simple just a small black throne made of a stone like material.

The woman sitting on the throne was a different story. She wore a black dress that that seemed to be made out of the universe itself, and now that he looked closer he realized that the stars and galaxies on the walls were all drifting towards her and seemingly being absorbed into her dress. She had shoulder length black hair and she radiated power at a level Percy had never felt before, there was only one person this could possibly be.

Percy quickly bowed before the throne, "Lady Chaos."

"Just Chaos please Perseus, and is the bowing really necessary?" She said, amusement written clearly on her face.

"Sometimes it is, Zeus has tried to smite me once or twice for not bowing." Percy said.

"This is true. You have nothing to worry about from me however, I will not be smiting you today Perseus. In fact I have an offer for you, a gift if you will. I have watched as you've saved person after person, never afraid to put yourself in danger to do the right thing. You are incredibly loyal and selfless, and time and time again you have proven this. Yet even after all of your heroic deeds you were left with nothing."

"What is the offer?" Percy asked his curiosity peaked.

"I can send you back in time to when your life as a demigod started, as well as give you my blessing." She seemed excited about the idea. "My blessing will allow you to harness the power of creation, so basically anything and everything you can imagine. However if you gained all of that power at once you'd combust in an instant, the solution to that problem is to gradually add powers as you go starting with your Hydrokinesis. I also managed to convince the fates not to interfere with your plans at all.

At this point Percy's head was spinning, the creator of the universe wanted to bless him and then send him back in time, he could save so many people who had died needlessly.

He thought about it, what did he really have left in this life? Annabeth left him shortly after the war with Gaia, something about wanting to travel the world without anything weighing her down. His mom and Paul had a life together with their daughter and it wasn't safe for Percy to be around them, his strong demigod scent only brought them danger. All of his other friends had either died or left, trying to get away from the memories of war. He had won the war in the end and given everyone peace, but he still wasn't happy.

"Okay I'll do it. Also could you please call me Percy." He said awkwardly scratching his head.

"Very well Percy. There is someone who would like to join you in this adventure as a companion of sorts. She has had very little to do as of late and she wouldn't let me rest until I found a task for her. This seemed fitting." Chaos snapped her fingers and suddenly all of the shadows in the room seemed to come alive stretching and morphing until they condensed into the shape of a woman standing near Chaos' throne.

Percy felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in this new figures appearance, She stood just a head shorter than him, with creamy pale skin and long flowing black hair that reached her lower back, but the thing that really caught his attention were her eyes. They were a deep black with tiny white specks in them, but as he looked closer he realized each one of those specks was a star that seemed to draw in the light from around her. Aphrodite couldn't even begin to compare to this woman's beauty.

Finally it clicked in his head who this woman was, this was Nyx the Primordial goddess of Night.

"Hello Percy, It's been awhile." Nyx said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry about the whole tourist thing." Percy said sheepishly "So wait, _you're_ the one coming with me? Not that I don't appreciate the help but I thought you despised me." He shuddered as he thought about the first time they met, he barely escaped with his life.

Nyx blushed slightly at this. "I don't despise you at all, I didn't know who you were and I thought you were trying to steal from me, you wouldn't have been the first to try. I'm sorry about all that trying to kill you stuff."

Percy smiled at this, how strange was a demigods life. "How about we start over. My name's Percy Jackson, it's nice to meet you." He held his hand out for the Primordial goddess to shake.

Nyx stared at his hand for a moment before grabbing it. "My name's Nyx, It's nice to meet you too Percy." She said with a small smile.

Percy had completely forgotten Chaos was there until she cleared her throat startling him. "Well now that introductions are out of the way, are you ready Percy?" Chaos asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm ready." he said

"Very well, we'll begin with the Blessing." Chaos raised her hands towards Percy and started chanting in a language he couldn't even begin to comprehend, he could feel the power laced into every single word she spoke. Her hands slowly started to glow a faint black, steadily growing stronger and stronger as the chanting continued until finally a wave of pure black energy erupted from her hands and hit Percy in the chest.

That's when he blacked out.


End file.
